digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros
=Digimon Spirit Xros= Digimon Spirit Xros is a fanfiction about kids who are part of a Tamer organization known as the Hall. The story mainly takes place in either the city of Roku or the Digital World, but there are a few exceptions. They gain the ability to combine some of their Spirit with their Digimon to make new forms. This is called Spirit Xrossing. When a Spirit-Xrossed Digimon goes back to their regular form, the Tamer (or in some cases, Digimon) gets back that part of their Spirit. As they get more partners, they are capable of more Spirit Xrosses. Originally, their partners could only Digivolve regularly, but in the fourth episode, they learn how to Spirit Xros. Each of the Tamers has a special Spirit Xros Style that they use. Unlike most previous Digimon series, the Tamers in Spirit Xros have many partners. Only Xavier has just one partner. There are two sequels to Digimon Spirit Xros. One is Digimon Spirit Xros: Saving Chronomon. The other is a side-story, called Digimon Spirit Xros: Tales of Roku, which takes place at random times throughout both series. Characters Main Characters Enemies Other Characters Chapter List See: List of Chapters in Digimon Spirit Xros =Digimon Spirit Xros: Saving Chronomon= The sequel to Digimon Spirit Xros. This story involves the successors of Team 3H- the new Team 3H- facing the toughest and most dangerous opponent the Hall has ever known: Chronomon Destroyer Mode, who has freed himself from Lucibella and is now much stronger. Characters Main Characters Enemies Chapter List List of Chapters in Digimon Spirit Xros: Saving Chronomon -Three years after final chapter of Digimon Spirit Xros, Dawn, Dusk, and Hiro (known as the old Team 3H) visit the Hall again on Hallow's request (for their Final Mission) to mentor the new Team 3H. They are shocked when they find it includes Lucibella, but she assures them she is good now. They find an adorable little Chicchimon, but discover that it will eventually grow into Chronomon Destroyer Mode, and Hallow has Team 3H stop this from happening. =Digimon Spirit Xros: Tales of Roku= This is a side-story. As it takes place throughout random times in the entire series, the Tamers will have quite a diversity in their teams. Most episodes involve Team 3H meeting Tamers from another Hall. Characters Main Characters Enemies Chapter List List of Chapters in Digimon Spirit Xros: Tales of Roku Episode 1: Reversal Evolution -This episode takes place after Episode 4 of Digimon Spirit Xros. When Davis Motomiya and T.K. Takaishi visit Dawn and Dusk for a special mission (defeating a Devimon), they accidentally swap Digivices, resulting in majorly different Digivolutions. =Other= These are other fanfictions by Madarame. Digimon iX Chronicles Digimon iX Chronicles is about seven kids in the Digital World who each aim to defeat one of two major enemy organizations. If you would like to read iX Chronicles, go to this link: iX Chronicles Wiki. Digimon 5 Star This story is another fanfiction about five kids who are brought together by their jobs at a cafe. If you would like to read Digimon 5 Star, go to this link: Digimon 5 Star